<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stray from the path (but I found you) by littlelump</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948944">Stray from the path (but I found you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelump/pseuds/littlelump'>littlelump</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Outlander - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:21:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelump/pseuds/littlelump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple visit to the countryside introduces Baekhyun to a whole new world --literally. Lost and confused, he has no choice but to trust the strange man, since his heart already seems to have chosen to follow him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's been 84 years since I last wrote anything. A huge THANK YOU BBY to my friend and beta, Marge! #baeksoo4ever</p><p>This fic is heavily inspired by / based on Outlander by Diana Gabaldon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baekhyun stares at his boyfriend. They’re currently studying in a cafe near Baekhyun’s place, and Chanyeol is oblivious of Baekhyun’s stare, fully focused on his books and equations in front of him. They’re both in their junior years, and Baekhyun can’t wait to finish his nursing degree and finally start living, but what just now got him to stop and stare at his boyfriend of two years is that Baekhyun realized he doesn’t love him like he used to. So, when Chanyeol suddenly lifts his head and suggests they could visit his grandma who lives in the countryside and spend the weekend to relax and enjoy time together, Baekhyun says yes in hopes of finding that spark they used to have.  </p>
<p>Baekhyun has met Chanyeol’s grandma once before, soon after they started dating. Chanyeol’s grandma was one of the first people to approve of their relationship and she calls Chanyeol at least once a week, never forgetting to ask how’s Baekhyun; she also loves to joke about how Baekhyun is going to be changing her diapers soon enough. (“Granny, that’s nasty. Stop saying that! You’re making Baekhyun uncomfortable.”) </p>
<p>They take a morning train and when they arrive Chanyeol’s grandma has prepared a light lunch and tea for them. They chat about school and exams and about life in general, and Chanyeol’s grandma, in turn, shares the latest gossip of the town even though they have no idea who is who and who actually has the best potatoes in the town. Baekhyun finishes his tea but stops to look at the mess in the cup. </p>
<p>“Hey, Chanyeol? Give me your cup.” </p>
<p>“Why? I’m not done yet.”</p>
<p>“Well, bottoms up. I want to read your leaves”, Baekhyun jokes. Chanyeol snorts but does as told. He hands his cup to Baekhyun and waits as Baekhyun silently observes the black mess. Even the grandma seems to be amused. “Hmm. The placement of these leaves tells me that you are a huge pile of shit and there’s nothing we can do about it.” </p>
<p>“Wow, rude.” Chanyeol pouts and crosses his arms, faking his hurt. </p>
<p>“The leaves never lie, son.” However, the mood suddenly changes when Chanyeol’s grandma offers to read Baekhyun’s since she actually knows how to. </p>
<p>“Oh, okay. You really do know how to read the tea leaves?</p>
<p>“It’s been a while but let’s give it a try! This could be fun.” She says as she takes Baekhyun’s cup. </p>
<p>“What about Chanyeol? Shouldn’t we read his properly first?” </p>
<p>“I have done it once and the leaves didn’t tell us anything interesting”, she states matter of factly, eyes focused on Baekhyun’s leaves. </p>
<p>“Again, rude", Chanyeol mutters. </p>
<p>They sit there in silence, Baekhyun nervously tapping his fingers on the kitchen table. He has no idea why he’s so nervous, it’s just for fun, right? The longer she looks at the cup the deeper the frown on her face gets. After a few minutes, she opens her mouth. “Okay, this is interesting.” </p>
<p>She shows the mess of the leaves to them, pointing to the first separate symbol that could somehow be made out. “This one here looks like a letter E, which could symbolize an exit or a mountain, if I remember correctly. And this one here is obviously a heart”, she lifts her head to smile at them, “I doubt I need to explain the meaning of it. However, this one here, an X, could be interpreted as a warning. And unfortunately, I have no idea what this symbol here means.” Baekhyun gets a brief glimpse of the random symbol before she turns it away. It had the cleanest shape of them all but sadly Chanyeol’s grandma couldn’t make any sense of it.</p>
<p>It’s pleasantly warm and sunny outside and the boys don’t feel like sitting inside, although they do feel a bit tired from the journey. Chanyeol suggests they take a walk to the mountain. It’s not too far and after that, they could take a well-deserved nap. As they walk towards the tree line at the bottom of the mountain, Chanyeol places his arm on Baekhyun’s shoulders and forces Baekhyun to look up at him. </p>
<p>“Well, my wise old granny did say something about mountains and love.” Chanyeol wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. </p>
<p>“Oh, so you mean your grandma basically read that we’re going to have sex somewhere in the mountain and the letter X could be a warning for us not to actually do it?”</p>
<p>“Precisely.” Well, Baekhyun’s not going to lie, the idea of having sex in semi-public sounds thrilling and, honestly, it’s been a while since they last did it. As they continue walking deeper into the woods, Chanyeol all of a sudden dashes away from Baekhyun, yelling something like “Catch me and I will suck your dick first!” </p>
<p>Baekhyun burst out laughing, mostly because that is what Chanyeol usually does anyway, but the thought excites him nevertheless. He sprints after his boyfriend. Both squealing and screaming as they run around the trees, tripping on the protruding roots and rocks of different sizes. </p>
<p>Cursing, Baekhyun gets up after tripping the third time, and as he wipes the dirt off his legs, he looks around and realizes he cannot locate Chanyeol anywhere, although he can clearly hear him running nearby. He’s breathless of running and laughing at the same time, and he needs to rest for a bit, so he approaches a lone, random stone wall proudly standing in the middle of the clearing he’s at. It looks old, almost ancient, but it’s clearly man-made because of its shape and the odd location. It must have originally been black and smooth, proud and magnificent, but over the years of standing at the mercy of nature and climate, it has lost its grandeur. Something shiny catches Baekhyun’s eyes, and he leans closer to the stone. It’s a symbol. The same symbol that was clearly on the bottom of his tea cup earlier that day. Baekhyun can't be sure though, because of the moss covering it partially, so he attempts to scratch it away with his finger, but as soon as he touches the cold surface the world starts spinning and suddenly he’s falling.</p>
<p>Just as suddenly his body hits the ground. Baekhyun keeps his eyes closed. He’s feeling dizzy and nauseous, but oddly he doesn’t feel any pain from falling so fast. He can’t recall much from the weird fall, except the surreal feeling of weightlessness and blinding light. </p>
<p>Still lying on the ground, he opens his eyes and takes a deep breath before slowly helping himself up. He looks around and realizes that he’s still where he was before the fall. The place is clearly the same but eerily different at the same time. </p>
<p>“What the…”, Baekhyun mumbles, perplexed as he eyes the black and smooth stone wall in all its glory next to him. The symbol is shining unusually bright for a second before slowly dimming to a faint silvery hue. Something in the air changes, making the hair stand up on the back of his neck. And that’s when he runs. </p>
<p>Aimlessly running and walking and turning around and tripping on what feels like the same roots he had problems with earlier. He’s thirsty, disoriented and shaken, and he collapses on the ground once again, dragging himself to a tree closest to him. As he leans on the tree, focusing on breathing in and out, he remembers Chanyeol, but before he can scream for his boyfriend, he hears something moving behind him on the other side of the tree. Too scared to breathe or even blink, he sits still and wary. The sound of a twig breaking and a muffled groan bring the movement to a halt. </p>
<p>Baekhyun wills himself to breathe again, as slowly and as quietly as possible. The thing, or a person, behind him groans louder this time, and Baekhyun immediately realizes that whoever is behind the tree is in pain. His body acts before he even seems to understand what he’s about to do. He crawls to the other side of the tree, and the first thing he sees is a pool of blood and a wounded hand lying on it. Baekhyun eyes the arm next, then the shoulder, followed by a neck with dried up blood and mud, and finally, he sees the face. A young man with his eyes closed and mouth slightly open, his black hair wet and bloody glued on his forehead --in fact, his entire body seems to be bloodstained. </p>
<p>“That can’t all be his”, Baekhyun sputters in disbelief as he gathers up enough courage to drag himself closer to the man in pain. </p>
<p>The said man hasn’t heard or noticed Baekhyun yet. Baekhyun has no idea why he’s doing what he is, and he puts the blame on his education and the fact that he can’t not help people in need. </p>
<p>“H-hello?” Baekhyun starts, startling the other and making him reach for something on his belt, only to stop when his hand touches an empty sword sheath. <em>Wait, a sword sheath?</em> The other man doesn’t take his eyes off Baekhyun, who can’t bring himself to move under the man’s hard gaze. Baekhyun quickly scans over the man, noticing the weird costume the other is wearing, but before he can think of what the costume could represent, he notices the gaping wounds on the man’s body. </p>
<p>“You’re bleeding!” Baekhyun exclaims and gets into his helping mode. He ignores the frigid eyes staring at him and how this strange man was most likely going to stab him with… a sword? </p>
<p>“What the hell happened to you”, Baekhyun mumbles and is about to examine the hand on the ground, but the man slaps Baekhyun’s hand away with his able hand; Baekhyun is pretty sure he hears the man growling at him. </p>
<p>“Stop moving. I’m trying to help you, and unless you let me do it, you will die here.” Baekhyun sternly says, and without waiting for approval, he lifts the man’s shirt. He only locates two not too serious looking wounds on his stomach. <em>Where the hell is all this blood coming from?</em> Sure, the wounds are bleeding, and the man’s arm is in a nasty condition as well, but they do not explain everything. </p>
<p>Baekhyun accidentally touches the man’s shoulder, and it makes the latter flinch in pain. Baekhyun carefully moves the man so he could look at the backside, and <em>oh</em>. The sight is not pretty. Baekhyun takes off his hoodie and then his T-shirt before putting the hoodie back on. Using his teeth, he rips the shirt into pieces and uses them as bandages. Baekhyun has watched enough movies to know the wounds are caused by a whip. </p>
<p>Obviously, he has never treated wounds like that and he knows they need proper help.</p>
<p>“Hey? Hey? Um, sir? Can you maybe walk?” Baekhyun asks carefully. The man has his eyes closed because of the pain and he’s biting his lip, hard. “We need to find a better place for me to tend your wounds”, Baekhyun wonders out loud, looking around and trying to find a path somewhere. The man manages to push Baekhyun away, grimacing in pain as he gradually stands up. </p>
<p>“I can walk. Don’t need your help.” The strange man grits through the pain and stumbles forward. Baekhyun runs to his side, not touching him, but still slowly walking beside him. </p>
<p>“Let me at least help you until we find a place where you can be treated. You either trust me enough to help you walk, or you can just bleed out here and die.” Baekhyun says but doesn’t wait for the other to reply before wrapping his arm around the other as carefully as he can without causing too much pain on the already painful back. It doesn’t take long before they reach some sort of pathway, and Baekhyun leads them to follow it --wherever it might lead to. </p>
<p>Baekhyun is getting tired and he can feel the man is barely conscious anymore. Thankfully, he can spot a town of sorts not too far from them. “Hey? Sir? Just a bit longer, okay? You can do it.” </p>
<p>In the last few meters, he practically drags the wounded man with him. They reach a closed gate, and Baekhyun doesn’t know what else to do other than scream for help.</p>
<p>After the gates open, everything happens so fast. People rush to help them, taking the wounded man to a building nearby before they lead Baekhyun there as well, asking questions about the man and the origin of the wounds. Baekhyun says he doesn’t know anything and that he just found him like that. No one comments on Baekhyun’s clothing, maybe because they also are bloodstained.  As he is led to the room where the man was being treated, a kind older lady asks if he wants something clean to wear and maybe something to eat. All Baekhyun can do is nod. Everything is so bizarre, it feels almost like he has stumbled across a historical drama filming but the scene was too foreign to be real, or in this case, scripted.</p>
<p>Baekhyun nibbles the still warm bun and stares at the man on the bed, who’s lying on his stomach because of the wounds on his back. His face had been cleaned as well, and Baekhyun eyes the man’s features now that there are no piercing eyes looking back at him. The man is young, maybe the same age as Baekhyun. Black thick brows frame his big dark eyes, strong jawline, plush pink lips, and he’s not too big in size but the aura he emanates makes up for it; everything about him screams strength. </p>
<p>Now that Baekhyun thinks about the man -his tan, clothes, empty sword sheath, and his well-muscled body- he realizes he must be a soldier of sorts, highly ranked too.</p>
<p>Suddenly the man moans, incoherently muttering something. Baekhyun swallows the piece of bread he had in his mouth and moves closer.</p>
<p>“Shh, hey, stop moving. You’re safe and your wounds are being treated.” He says gently. The man stops moving and focuses his eyes on Baekhyun. Again, those piercing cold eyes stare right at Baekhyun. </p>
<p>“Who are you?” The man manages to say, voice low but clear. Baekhyun doesn’t know whether to say his real name or not. </p>
<p>“I’m… Baekhyun.” </p>
<p>The man looks at him for a second before attempting to sit up. Alarmed, Baekhyun rushes to hold the man down. “Stop! Your wounds are not healed enough for you to move.” </p>
<p>“I don’t care”, the man mutters, visibly still in pain. </p>
<p>“You need to rest!” </p>
<p>“No. What I need is to reach the others as soon as possible because the information I bear with me is not something to take lightly, and it has to be given directly to my king.” </p>
<p>Baekhyun is speechless as he watches the man get up and look for his shirt. Baekhyun turns to eye the chair where he sat before and had placed the clothes he didn’t need, or, well, didn’t know how to put on. He gives a few of the pieces of clothing to the man, hoping the other would find something useful to wear. The man is still wary of Baekhyun but takes the first piece he touches and puts it on. </p>
<p>Baekhyun doesn’t know what to say or do anymore as the man walks around the room collecting things, careful not to inflict unnecessary pain on his back, but when the man reaches the door, Baekhyun is there as well. </p>
<p>“I’m coming with you.” Baekhyun has no other choice than to follow this strange man he found wounded in the woods. Baekhyun clears his throat before talking again. “I’m coming with you. You need someone to tend your wounds, and I’m a bit lost and need some help as well, and I also kind of saved your life so…” he rambles. The man glares at him but doesn’t oppose it.</p>
<p>It’s dark when they step outside and leave the town behind. Baekhyun feels bad for the people who so kindly helped them. As he slowly walks behind the man, making sure he wouldn’t fall or hurt himself more than necessary, Baekhyun realizes that he is not in the 21st century anymore or even in his own world, if that makes any sense. He is so utterly lost and fucked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baekhyun doesn’t know how long they’ve been walking, where they’re going, or even what’s happening, but he obediently follows the man. He would love to ask questions about him, this place, the wounds, about anything and everything at the same time, but he knows not to open his mouth now because he’s pretty sure the man has to concentrate on holding himself up and walking. The road splits into two separate smaller streets. The man doesn’t even hesitate when he takes the one on the right, and it doesn’t take long before Baekhyun spots buildings ahead. If they hadn’t just been walking for hours, Baekhyun could swear the buildings are the same from the town they left behind. However, this town, or more like a village, doesn’t have a gate and a wall surrounding it. That’s all he’s able to see since it’s already close to midnight and the area is obviously not lit the same way as it would be back in Baekhyun’s world. </p>
<p>“Thank God”, he sighs under his breath. He’s tired and getting thirsty and hungry, the bun he ate only a warm memory in the past. Baekhyun fastens his pace so he can walk side by side with the man. </p>
<p>“Are we stopping here?” Baekhyun asks tentatively, and he only needs to glance at the other to know the answer.  The man is panting, forehead glistening with sweat, and Baekhyun curses himself for being a blind idiot. The other must have been suffering for some time now, but being stubborn, he didn’t say anything to Baekhyun. </p>
<p>“I want to help you so please tell me what I need to do.” </p>
<p>The man hands him a pouch from his belt as they reach the small village. In it, there are coins, silver and gold of varying sizes. They stop in front of a modest-looking, one-story building, that has seen better days, and Baekhyun assumes this is the place where they would stay for the night. </p>
<p>“Give this to the innkeeper and tell him to take the payment for one room and some food”, the man instructs him before beckoning Baekhyun to step inside first. They are immediately greeted by an old man, perhaps in his 70s, and a delicious aroma of whatever they cooked that day. Baekhyun’s stomach rumbles and he doesn’t even care if everyone in the hallway hears it. </p>
<p>“Hello there, what can I help you with this late at night? A room, perhaps?” </p>
<p>“Yes, please”, Baekhyun says and hands the innkeeper the coins. “One room for us and if it’s not too late, could we maybe have something to eat as well?” The innkeeper nods and takes a few coins out of the pouch. He returns the rest back to Baekhyun. “Shall I bring the food to your room or would you like to eat in the common room?”</p>
<p>“Room”, the man blurts and startles Baekhyun by grabbing his arm. Baekhyun understands, and asks the innkeeper to show them to their room. </p>
<p>The room is darkly lit with a bed for two, an armchair and a small table next to it. There’s also a fireplace and a rug on the floor in front of the cracking fire. The innkeeper leaves to fetch the food and Baekhyun leads the man towards the fireplace. He grabs a pillow from the bed and throws it on the floor. </p>
<p>“Could you lay down here, please?” Baekhyun doesn’t want to ruin the bed with blood, and also the fireplace gives him enough light to examine the wounds. Thankfully, the man does as he’s told, looking almost relieved. </p>
<p>The food arrives soon after. Baekhyun takes the tray and thanks the innkeeper before closing the door. He quickly places it on the table without checking what they got and ignoring his hunger; whatever the pot has inside smells heavenly. </p>
<p>There’s a bucket of water by the bed and some fresh towels. As much as he would like to freshen up, Baekhyun takes the bucket and kneels next to the man; hopefully tomorrow he could wash his face somewhere. He carefully helps the man undress before getting to work. He cleans the wounds and tries his best not to hurt the other too much. The man doesn’t let even a whimper out as Baekhyun works on his tender back. Baekhyun feels bad for the man, and after he's done cleaning the cuts, he doesn't move away, just continues staring at the damage in front of his eyes. The man must sense the uneasiness because he then turns to look at Baekhyun. </p>
<p>“My name is Do Kyungsoo. I apologize for not introducing myself earlier.” </p>
<p>That startles Baekhyun. “What? Oh no! Don’t worry about it. It’s totally fine and understandable.”</p>
<p>The man, Kyungsoo, continues by briefly explaining what happened to him. Apparently, it was supposed to be a standard routine check at the border, however, a guerrilla attack nearby took them by surprise. The enemy had more men as well as the surprise attack on their side, which is why they managed to get the upper hand and crush the few men Kyungsoo had with him. They killed everyone else but Kyungsoo, which was their plan all along; Kyungsoo wonders how they got to know of his whereabouts. The enemy took Kyungsoo, and because of his status, he was interrogated and tortured. </p>
<p>Baekhyun opts to sit on the floor, hugging his knees and silently listening to everything Kyungsoo tells him. “I don’t even know why or who it was, but someone helped me escape. And since I was unconscious most of the time, I don’t know how long I was held captive. Could’ve been days, could’ve been weeks, but what I do know is that on my way out, I managed to hear guards talking, and that is the information I need to let my King know as soon as possible.” Kyungsoo notices the troubled look on Baekhyun’s face. “Maybe they’re not as united as they claim to be”, Kyungsoo says, trying to sound hopeful and giving a tiny encouraging smile to Baekhyun. </p>
<p>They eat in silence and after that Baekhyun helps Kyungsoo to the bed, before lying next to him. Baekhyun doesn’t even bother asking if it’s okay, and Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything about it either, so they both close their eyes to finally rest and sleep.</p>
<p>However, Baekhyun can’t fall asleep, although he’s exhausted, both mentally and physically. His head is full of thoughts of Chanyeol, and he can’t stop wondering what Chanyeol might be doing at the moment, and whether he has even noticed Baekhyun missing. <em>Of course he has, don’t be stupid.</em> Has Chanyeol called the police yet? What about his family? Is anyone missing him? Is he going insane or is this really happening to him? Just what the hell is going on?!</p>
<p>In the morning, while they’re still lying in bed, Kyungsoo notices Baekhyun’s red and slightly glistening eyes, like he’s ready to cry at any moment now. </p>
<p>“I can... see that you’re not from here. Or anywhere near actually, but somehow my heart’s telling me I can trust you. Therefore, I promise to protect you when needed and help you in any way I can. I owe you that much. You will get back home, Baekhyun.” And as weird it might sound, Baekhyun does trust Kyungsoo. The sincerity of Kyungsoo’s words combined with his smooth low voice, Baekhyun finally breaks down and cries, muffling the sobs with his pillow. Kyungsoo silently lays there and lets Baekhyun take his time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The innkeeper’s wife knocks on their door soon after, offering them some freshly baked bread and cheese for breakfast. As they eat, Kyungsoo asks Baekhyun where he’s from (“Far, and I mean far, from here.”) and is he a wizard (“Ha, no.” Baekhyun snorts.) since he muttered some weird words when treating Kyungsoo; those weird words sounded strangely like ‘fuck’, ‘jesus’, and ‘hydrogen peroxide wouldn’t do shit here’. </p>
<p>“We are currently living in uncertain times, so how did you end up alone in the woods, with no weapons to protect yourself and carrying just the weird clothes you happened to be wearing?” </p>
<p>“Honestly? I have no idea.” And that is the truth. Obviously Baekhyun can’t just say that he touched a random stone and was magically transported here, whatever or wherever here is. He is thankful for all those countless hours he spent on playing video games and watching movies based on magical fantasy worlds with swords, blood and weird creatures. Of course, nothing could ever prepare him for the “real” deal; he’s not even sure if he can call anything that is happening “real”.  </p>
<p>Kyungsoo doesn’t force him to say more, but Baekhyun is sure they are going to talk more in the future about Baekhyun’s origins.</p>
<p>Before they continue their journey, Baekhyun first wants to check on Kyungsoo’s back and hand. Without even asking, Kyungsoo lies down on the bed and lets Baekhyun do his thing. Baekhyun cleans the wounds and is happy to notice the back is at least seemingly getting better. </p>
<p>“Is it still painful?” Baekhyun asks. With feathery light touches, Baekhyun follows the already closing cuts and old scars with his fingers. The human body is truly remarkable for being able to suffer so much agony but still being capable of fixing itself. Kyungsoo shakes his head, shivering under Baekhyun’s touch. </p>
<p>“I can’t even imagine the horrible pain and torture you had to endure.” Baekhyun is amazed by Kyungsoo, and he can’t even put his amazement into words. The mood in the room is getting too awkward and Baekhyun feels the need to lighten it up. “I would’ve probably drowned in my tears as soon as I saw the whip.” Kyungsoo doesn’t say or react in any way. <em>Okay, maybe that was too soon.</em></p>
<p>“I’m certain it would have happened way before that”, Kyungsoo replies after a moment, and Baekhyun audibly sighs in relief. “Very likely. Also, so sorry about that. I’m dumb. I can’t control my mouth sometimes, and overall my company can be painful.” </p>
<p>“The pain your company causes is bearable. And if I hated it, I would’ve dealt with it by now.”</p>
<p>“Do I even want to know how you would’ve done it?”</p>
<p>“No.” </p>
<p>“Great.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Back in Baekhyun’s world, Chanyeol is still in the woods, frantically looking for Baekhyun. He reaches the place where Baekhyun was when he disappeared, although Chanyeol doesn’t know that. Chanyeol is panting and extremely worried. This is not what Baekhyun would do. They were laughing and having fun, until Chanyeol felt something weird, something like a nasty feeling in his gut, and then right after the hair stood up on the back of his neck. He finds himself standing next to a strange stone wall in the middle of a clearing he hasn’t seen before. He leans his hand on it, scanning the area, and then he screams Baekhyun’s name, but in vain.) </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun abruptly stills as they’re walking. He’s certain he just heard Chanyeol’s voice somewhere, but he can’t place where it came from. </p>
<p>“Baekhyun? Are you okay?” Kyungsoo asks and waits for Baekhyun to walk to him. </p>
<p>“Yeah. I think so. I didn’t sleep that well last night and my mind is playing tricks on me.” Baekhyun reasons, but can’t shake away the sound of Chanyeol’s voice and how it sounded like he was screaming his name. </p>
<p>They only rest once, because Kyungsoo insists on reaching the capital before night. Baekhyun is glad he’s wearing his comfiest sneakers, otherwise, he would be suffering more than he already is; Kyungsoo is the one who’s hurt but here he is being amazing. Baekhyun doesn’t complain out loud, because the earlier crying in front of a man like Kyungsoo already bruised his ego. </p>
<p>The sun has already set and it’s getting chillier when they reach a massive gate with definitely more than just two guards hiding somewhere on the wall, observing their every move. The wall is so high Baekhyun can’t see anything behind it. As soon as they are visibly standing by the gate, people, or guards, start incoherently yelling orders and Baekhyun can barely make out the words ‘advisor’, ‘gates’, and something about the king. </p>
<p>What happens next reminds him of the first day “here” and reaching the town with seriously injured Kyungsoo. The gates open and people rush towards them, and Kyungsoo only manages to say “don’t worry” to him before he’s swiped away from him and left alone with the unknown people. It takes a moment before someone approaches him, asking Baekhyun to follow him. He’s taken to a different direction than Kyungsoo was, so Baekhyun is sure he’s being taken to another inn or something, but it doesn’t take him long to realize he’s actually being led towards the castle. </p>
<p>More people approach him, guards and someone with a bit higher rank; that someone introduces herself as Krystal, and she’s there to take him to his room. Once again speechless, Baekhyun only nods and follows her. </p>
<p>“This is your room for the time being. Behind that door on your right, you can find a bath where you can wash up. There are clean clothes on the bed, and someone will bring you something to eat soon.” And with that, she closes the door, and Baekhyun is being left alone. He’s worn out and hungry and just plain confused. His first thought is Kyungsoo and whether he’s being treated by a proper doctor, or whatever they use here, and the second thought is what Kyungsoo didn’t tell Baekhyun about himself. </p>
<p>As he undresses for a bath, he thinks about the possibilities of what might happen next, and when he would be able to see Kyungsoo again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baekhyun is being held isolated from everyone. Not as a prisoner but as a stranger who is yet to be deemed trustworthy, but he still feels like a prisoner because he knows outside the door there are at least two guards all the time and the door is opened only to push a tray full of food inside. The room, however, is far from a prison cell. There’s a comfortable king-size bed, a desk and a chair, bookshelves full of things to look at and books to read, and a huge window with a sill he could sit on and look outside, but being alone in a weird and foreign environment with no one to talk to is making Baekhyun anxious. He can’t sit still or sleep, he can’t focus on anything and his appetite is zero even though the food he’s being served looks appealing and Baekhyun knows he should eat. </p>
<p>It’s been two days and Baekhyun is already losing his mind; a mind that is full of blurry images of his life back home, and Kyungsoo. What happened to Kyungsoo? Are his injuries okay? Did he get a chance to meet the King and tell whatever he so urgently needed to? Where is he, and how come he hasn’t visited Baekhyun? </p>
<p>On the third day, right after Baekhyun has woken up from his restless slumber, one of the guards opens the door to inform him that he would be meeting the King. </p>
<p>“King? When?”</p>
<p>“Now. We should get going.” The nervous excitement gives him a much-needed energy boost and he practically runs to the door, pressing down his brown locks to look more presentable. The guard looks at him, lips twitching. “But first, you better put on your pants.” </p>
<p>Although the castle seems massive, the walk to the King doesn’t take long, and soon the guard is opening the door to what Baekhyun expects to be a crown room or something official like that, instead, the King is seated behind a simple mahogany desk with an empty chair in front of him, obviously placed there for Baekhyun. The morning sun is shining through the windows surrounding the study, giving the otherwise dark interior some light. There are few other people as well, but Baekhyun’s eyes are fixed on the healthy-looking man standing right by the King, and as soon as their gazes meet, Baekhyun’s stomach flips and Baekhyun has to turn his head down so he wouldn’t do something foolish like wave at Kyungsoo. He feels stupid, because he has been worrying over Kyungsoo’s wellbeing instead of his own, and how Kyungsoo is the only one he can trust, his only friend here, but the other didn’t even try to come meet him. </p>
<p>Baekhyun sits down, lifting his eyes to meet the King’s warm ones. </p>
<p>“My advisor has spoken well about you, but I still would like to make my own perception of the situation. I trust him but he may be too biased towards you”, the King smiles a bit before turning serious. "The war is upon us, and I need to be cautious and always think about the safety and well beings of my people. I do not want to execute you without a reason, but I do not want to take unnecessary risks either." The air Baekhyun inhales after hearing the word ‘execute’ feels suffocating and if he wasn’t sitting, he would have collapsed on the floor. Kyungsoo looks as startled as Baekhyun. He obviously didn’t know the King would even be thinking of executing Baekhyun. Kyungsoo stares at the King, silently begging for...something, he's not even sure what. The King turns his face to his right after feeling his advisor's gaze on him. He takes notice of Kyungsoo's rigid posture. </p>
<p>"I know you have secrets, Baekhyun, we all do. I will let you go, for now. Prove yourself useful, maybe then I can trust you as much as Kyungsoo here does." Baekhyun is afraid to move even the slightest, his eyes locked to the King's watchful ones. Only when Kyungsoo takes a hold of his arm and takes him away from the scene does Baekhyun exhale, unshed tears stinging on his eyes. "You better not pass out before we reach your room", Kyungsoo says calmly but clearly worried as well. </p>
<p>Back in the room, Kyungsoo offers Baekhyun a cup of water. He gratefully takes it and drinks it all in one go before flopping on his bed. </p>
<p>"You are to remain here for a time being, as a guest", Kyungsoo says.</p>
<p>"But why do I feel like a prisoner? I don't want to stay here”, Baekhyun stands up again. He begins pacing back and forth, while Kyungsoo stands by the door looking unsure. </p>
<p>“I am constantly afraid of even breathing! I can’t sleep, I can’t eat, I can’t sit still because I feel like I’m losing my mind.” Baekhyun stops to look outside the window and turns his back to Kyungsoo. All he sees are trees after trees and a mountain somewhere in the far distance. </p>
<p>“I’m not a spy”, he whispers. “I don't wish any of you dead, and I detest the word 'war'. I just want to go home, Kyungsoo." Baekhyun doesn’t need to turn around to see that Kyungsoo has moved to stand right behind him. He can sense his presence there, and soon he feels a hand on his shoulder, gripping it slightly. </p>
<p>“I know, Baekhyun, and I told you I would help you. I’m asking you to be patient and trust me, okay?” Baekhyun doesn’t answer until Kyungsoo has dropped his hand and walked back to the door, ready to leave Baekhyun alone again.</p>
<p>“Kyungsoo?” The said man stops, door already ajar. </p>
<p>“Yes?” He turns around to face Baekhyun, who is still by the window, arms around himself as if keeping himself safe and warm. </p>
<p>“Just don’t leave me again.”</p>
<p>“I won’t. I promise.” And that was one more promise for Kyungsoo to keep.</p>
<p>The next day, Baekhyun receives an invitation for dinner with the court or something. He doesn’t care as long as Kyungsoo is there. A maid brings him something appropriate to wear, and Baekhyun must admit that the garment looks fancy, as if tailored just for him: a white linen shirt with frill collar under a heavy navy blue knee-length coat, a matching blue vest with delicate silver embroidery and buttons, blue trousers and black leather shoes with heels. As fancy as it is, it also makes Baekhyun laugh, because <em>heels and frills.</em></p>
<p>He’s feeling shy as he’s being led to the dinner. People are staring at him, and he’s not sure whether the smiles from them are encouraging or mocking. The clothes are more comfortable than he expected, and he somehow managed to make a middle part look good with his curly hair. He is feeling a tiny bit confident, but as they reach the destination, all that little confidence is wiped away as soon as he sees the King -- and Kyungsoo. Sure, the King looked absolutely charming and stunning even before, but now it had ten-folded. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, looks like a completely different man. His hair that was always dirty and glued on his forehead is now shiny and pushed back, showcasing his dark eyes and brows. The dark red coat with golden details and jewels is hugging his toned body, and that’s all Baekhyun could see because the aura Kyungsoo emanates enchants his entire being. There is something magical in the way Kyungsoo carries himself, and Baekhyun is sure no one would believe if they were told of the state Kyungsoo was in not too many days ago and what he had to go through. Kyungsoo has always been handsome in Baekhyun’s eyes but now he doesn’t even know how to describe the man. Baekhyun feels like a poor commoner next to a god. </p>
<p>He is not given a chance to greet the King or Kyungsoo because the dinner is being served right away and Baekhyun is seated too far from them. He is, however, seated between King’s cousin, called Jongdae, and his friend, Minseok. They are both awfully curious about him, but they seem to know enough since they are only focusing on asking his opinion of the food, weather, fashion, and other small things. At some point during the dessert, they compliment Baekhyun's looks, saying he’s putting some of the court ladies in shame with his beauty. As Baekhyun is finishing his pie, Jongdae leans closer to him. </p>
<p>“I also wanted to express my gratitude for saving Kyungsoo’s life. He’s a close friend of mine, so if he trusts you I trust you, too.” Baekhyun is not given a chance to ask more of the meaning behind Jongdae’s words because they are led to another room with fewer people joining them. They are welcomed by someone singing and playing an instrument similar to a guitar. A servant offers them wine, Baekhyun hesitates first before following Jongdae and Minseok’s lead and taking a cup. </p>
<p>Baekhyun is trying not to observe Kyungsoo’s every move. He tunes out his companions and focuses on the music. The songs that are being performed are melancholic, full of longing and love as well as sorrow and death. People don’t seem bothered by the theme even though the war and, like Kyungsoo said, uncertain times are ahead of them. Baekhyun sips his wine and his mind wanders to Chanyeol, but he’s surprised how he’s not really missing him as much as he’s missing home. </p>
<p>His eyes find Kyungsoo again, who’s also fixated to the music and ignoring all the important looking people next to him. For the rest of the evening, Baekhyun keeps watching Kyungsoo and listening to the songs about love that will eventually overcome all obstacles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day Kyungsoo takes Baekhyun outside, leading him to the King’s private garden. Baekhyun was being quiet and lost in his thoughts again, so Kyungsoo wanted to show him something beautiful and hopefully calming; a place where he himself likes to come when life becomes overwhelming and the loneliness suffocating. </p>
<p>As they stroll around the garden, Kyungsoo shares bits and pieces of himself and his life; he’s an only child, he grew up in the castle with the King, he still gets lost when trying to navigate through the castle grounds, it took Kyungsoo forever to learn how to ride a horse, and he hates attention. Kyungsoo also shares something about the King. Baekhyun is slightly intimidated by the King, so it sounds bizarre when Kyungsoo tells him that the King likes to dress up as a commoner and escape his stressful life to play games with the children outside the castle grounds. </p>
<p>“Because of this unfortunate situation with the neighbor kingdom, it’s been close to a year since he last allowed himself to go out. Jongin is still a child at his heart, but the burden of being a King sometimes makes him forget what it’s like to be, well, normal.''</p>
<p>“Jongin?”</p>
<p>“Oh. That was careless of me”, Kyungsoo says, but doesn’t look bothered. “He would kill me if he knew I told you his name because he wanted to do it himself when the time would be appropriate. Please, pretend I didn't just tell you the King’s name.” Kyungsoo is pleased to see his so-called mistake brought a smile on Baekhyun’s face.</p>
<p>Having Kyungsoo near gives Baekhyun an odd sense of belonging, and it's something he has never felt with Chanyeol. Sure, he loved Chanyeol, and being with him did make him happy but this is something completely different. The more he gets to know Kyungsoo, the more drawn Baekhyun is to him. </p>
<p>A guard approaches Kyungsoo, telling him the King needs to see him and that it’s urgent. Kyungsoo gives an encouraging smile to Baekhyun, saying he will visit him again before the day is over. Baekhyun watches him go, but decides to stay in the garden for a bit longer; he’s glad Kyungsoo brought him there. The place does calm him. He feels like the flowers understand him and the smell of the greenery around him relaxes his mind and body. </p>
<p>Unfortunately, it doesn’t take long before Baekhyun feels alone again. He doesn’t belong here, doesn’t even want to be here, but Kyungsoo… Kyungsoo feels like home even though everything else around him is so foreign. Baekhyun cannot stay, yet he has to stay --and all he can do is to long for a man who can never be his.</p>
<p>Although he’s still isolated from the others, Baekhyun spends the majority of the following days with Kyungsoo. Baekhyun is beginning to accept his fate, and his mood always lifts up when he’s with Kyungsoo, and it seems that even Kyungsoo is feeling more relaxed around Baekhyun; he’s not too guarded anymore, smiling and actually cracking jokes here and there. One evening while they’re having tea in Baekhyun’s room, Baekhyun stops in the middle of drinking, cup on his lips, and eyes bored into the black mush of leaves on the bottom. The memory of Chanyeol’s grandma and reading tea leaves come rushing back in his mind, almost making him drop the cup. The symbols! <em>Everything makes sense now!</em> In some way, at least. </p>
<p>As much as Baekhyun hates being left alone by Kyungsoo, he pretends to be tired and makes Kyungsoo promise to come back the next morning so they could have breakfast together and maybe go for a walk again. As soon as Kyungsoo leaves, albeit a bit skeptical, Baekhyun calms himself down and tries to remember the symbols and their meanings.<br/>
“Letter E, an exit, or a mountain. Heart, obviously for love”, he mutters, eyes closed and fingers rubbing his temples. “X as in warning. And then the unknown symbol that I saw on the stone I touched.” </p>
<p>Baekhyun laughs because it can’t be correct. Chanyeol’s grandma did not just see his future in those goddamn leaves: Letter E for Baekhyun’s exit of their realm or world or whatever, a heart that was not meant for Chanyeol in the end, X possibly as the imminent war here, and the weird symbol plainly meaning this world. It sounds so stupid in his head, but here he is, living the life the leaves predicted. </p>
<p>Baekhyun’s head is a mess again. It’s ridiculous, and he feels like he should soon share everything with Kyungsoo. It could be crazy, but it could also make everything feel real again. Unfortunately, the symbol X is ruining everything sooner than Baekhyun could imagine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyungsoo comes to Baekhyun’s room early in the next morning, wearing his full gear and ready to go, and explains how they received a messenger late last night, stating if they didn’t do as requested and surrender before the end of the week, the kingdom of Videm would launch their attack --showing no mercy. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry I can’t stay longer. It’s my duty to let you know what is happening and I am truly sorry I need to leave you like this, Baekhyun.” Baekhyun cannot even comprehend what is happening, or that Kyungsoo is leaving for war, where he might get injured, kidnapped, or worse, killed. Baekhyun suddenly feels nauseous. </p>
<p>“Let me come with you!” Baekhyun blurts. “I can be helpful! You must need people who know how to treat wounds at least.” </p>
<p>“No, Baekhyun. The safest place for you is here. I’ll ask Jongdae to keep you company. I heard you got along well”, Kyungsoo reasons, straightening his jacket and belt; the belt that now has a sword in its right place. Before Baekhyun can argue more, Kyungsoo continues. “Promise me you won’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.” Kyungsoo walks to him and forces Baekhyun to look him in the eye. “Promise me, okay?”</p>
<p>“Fine.” Baekhyun pouts, crossing his arms. He wants to look away, but if this is the last time for who knows how long before he can feel those ever-observant eyes on him, he has to keep his eyes locked to Kyungsoo’s. </p>
<p>Kyungsoo sighs. “I am going to miss your company, as painful as it can be”, he tries to smile but fails. “I really need to go now. I will see you when I get back. Behave and stay safe, Baekhyun.” And then he turns his back to Baekhyun and walks out. </p>
<p>“Fuck!” Baekhyun shouts, punching the nearest pillow. This can’t be happening. He’s again losing someone dear to him, and the other doesn’t even know how Baekhyun feels, and he just can’t accept it. Chanyeol is in their world and Baekhyun might not ever get back, so if he’s going to be stuck here forever, then that means Kyungsoo has to keep him company forever as well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun is trying to come up with a plan of how to escape his room and find a way to follow the troops when someone steps into his room without knocking or asking if it was okay. </p>
<p>“Jongdae! Please tell me Kyungsoo did not ask you to keep me company, because I would rather be left alone right now.” </p>
<p>“I know. But I don’t, because I want to join them, and don’t you dare pretend you’d rather stay here doing nothing than be out there doing something useful.” Jongdae is clearly not there to joke around. He looks like he’s ready to go right now. “So, are you coming or not?” </p>
<p>“I’m coming,” Baekhyun says, not even pretending to think it over.</p>
<p>“But first we need to find you something more appropriate to wear.” </p>
<p>The majority of the men have already left the city, leaving a few smaller squads behind to gather the rest of the necessities. Baekhyun and Jongdae managed to find a gear for Baekhyun to wear, Jongdae already wearing his own. Baekhyun would like to ask why Jongdae was left behind and why he is willing to break the orders he must have received. </p>
<p>They quietly join a squad as they’re leaving, hoping no one would recognize Jongdae. They’re following a dozen men, some of them on horses and some controlling the carriages and the rest are walking. In the corner of his eye, Jongdae notices Baekhyun looking at him ever so often, biting his lip and clearly wanting to say something. </p>
<p>“Spill it”, Jongdae says, amused. </p>
<p>“What? No, it’s nothing”, Baekhyun hesitates at first, but he’s too curious not to take advantage of the chance Jongdae is giving him. “Why are you doing this?” </p>
<p>Jongdae stays silent for a minute, staring ahead and frowning. “I do have some, um, ‘health problems’ as they like to say, but if I am able to kick Minseok’s ass that means I am capable of fighting and be useful that way. I also want to protect my home, my friends and family.” Jongdae turns to look at Baekhyun, grinning, “And of course breaking the rules have always given me great pleasure.” He laughs at Baekhyun’s stunned look. </p>
<p>“I’m serious! That’s it. I just want to be useful and protect my home and its people.” </p>
<p>The wheel of one of the carriages breaks down and forces the squad to stop for a moment to fix it. Jongdae takes Baekhyun aside, trying to avoid the others as much as they can. </p>
<p>“You must wonder why I came to you, then. I could easily have made this by myself, so why approach you?” Jongdae’s voice turns serious. “It’s because I could feel your loneliness at the dinner. You’re alone, and yes, Kyungsoo told me enough so I know you’re not from around here, and, as I told you, I know you were the one who helped him with his injuries. So in short, we can both be useful and therefore we should be where the others are.” Baekhyun almost feels bad for ignoring Jongdae’s jokes and stories during the dinner.</p>
<p>The wheel is fixed and they continue the journey, and the next time they can rest is when they reach the main camp. </p>
<p>The sun has already set when they reach the troops. They are told to eat dinner, and would later hear more of what would happen next and who would be appointed and where. Baekhyun finds them a secluded corner where they could sit while Jongdae fetches them the food. Jongdae soon comes back with two steaming plates of stew, and they eat in silence, both already thinking of their next moves. </p>
<p>“I’m glad you came here with me, but I feel like we’re going to have to separate here”, Jongdae speaks in a low voice. “I know where I’m going but I’m not sure about you.” Jongdae looks as Baekhyun swallows the stew, looking unsure. “That’s what I thought. Don’t worry, I already did some digging for you.” </p>
<p>“You know where Kyungsoo is!?” </p>
<p>Jongdae laughs, loud, and Baekhyun has to kick him because <em>what the fuck Jongdae?!</em></p>
<p>“Okay, geez, just follow the path the way we came from, and when you reach this huge rock on the side, turn left and you should be able to see his tent.”</p>
<p>“How do I know it’s his?”</p>
<p>“I assume his tent would be a bit bigger than the rest?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They bid goodbyes after the dinner, although Baekhyun is sure it won’t take too long until they meet again. He kinda feels bad for not asking about Jongdae’s plans. </p>
<p>Baekhyun is surprised how easy it is to trek through the massive camp without anyone approaching him and asking questions; maybe it’s because he looks like he has a clear destination in his mind. Baekhyun reaches the rock Jongdae told him about and turns left, and sure enough, there is one obviously larger tent. He is also happy to notice there are no tents placed behind Kyungsoo’s, meaning it’s easier for him to stay hidden behind the bushes.</p>
<p>The camp is falling silent and soldiers are getting ready to sleep. The last orders are being given here and there as Baekhyun sits behind Kyungsoo’s tent, and for the first time since arriving here, he’s questioning his choices. Why is he crouching behind Kyungsoo’s tent? To stalk him? Baekhyun feels stupid once again and is close to voluntarily revealing himself, when he hears Kyungsoo stepping inside his tent, blowing off the candles and flopping into his bed. Kyungsoo audibly sighs, and Baekhyun knows the other must be exhausted. <em>Maybe it’s not the best time to reveal myself to him.</em> But since he doesn’t know where else to go or what to do, Baekhyun stays where he is, facing Kyungsoo’s tent and being content with just being this close to Kyungsoo again. It’s not too cold outside and he’s leaning on a tree where he could maybe catch at least some sleep since he is tired from the walk and stress. It’s not ideal but it will do for now. </p>
<p>An hour or so later, Baekhyun isn’t sure how long he slept, he suddenly wakes up, alarmed. He thinks he heard a twig snap nearby. He’s staying alert because he doesn’t want to be found when he least expects it. </p>
<p>Something on his left catches his eye. A hooded person moving gracefully like a cat and clearly trying not to be seen, but Baekhyun has seen them and is closely following the person with his eyes, swiftly standing up as quietly as he can because the suspicious person has now entered Kyungsoo’s tent. Baekhyun rushes to the entryway and peeks inside, only to see the stranger with a knife above Kyungsoo’s sleeping form. Baekhyun acts like his own life depends on it. </p>
<p>Baekhyun jumps on the person and they fall onto the ground, the knife still in the man’s hand. The commotion wakes Kyungsoo up. Baekhyun and the man are wrestling by the bed, and thanks to Baekhyun’s hapkido years, he gets the upper hand and manages to have the man in a headlock. He’s panting, using all his strength to keep the man down, and he can feel something stinging on his face; during the ruckus, the man succeeded to give a nasty cut on Baekhyun’s cheek.</p>
<p>Without saying anything, Kyungsoo helps Baekhyun tie the man up. </p>
<p>“I’ll ask someone to alert the King”, Kyunsgoo says, albeit hesitating a little to leave Baekhyun alone with the stranger. He comes back not even a minute later. </p>
<p>His eyes are darting from Baekhyun to the man tied on a chair. Baekhyun is holding a cloth on his cheek, ignoring Kyungsoo’s gaze. The King and two other men soon walk inside. The King first looks at Baekhyun, raising his brow, before focusing on the stranger. Kyungsoo starts explaining what he saw happening, and then he turns to Baekhyun. </p>
<p>“Maybe Baekhyun could elaborate more?” </p>
<p>Baekhyun gulps. “Yeah, umm, so, I was just, well, sleeping nearby and I woke up when I heard someone walking, and it was suspicious so I followed that someone, and then I saw him coming here, and when I reached Kyungsoo’s tent, I saw a knife and him ready to strike, so I jumped on him...And that’s pretty much it.” Baekhyun scratches his nape. He’s embarrassed and his cheek hurts like hell. </p>
<p>The King asks his men to take the stranger with them; they would be interrogating him someplace else. “I will let you know later what we learn from this man, Kyungsoo. For now, I would like you to stay here for your own safety. What it comes to you, Baekhyun, I am eternally grateful you saved Kyungsoo’s life, and I must admit I am surprised how well you handled the situation, but do know that I am not done with you.” And without hearing Kyungsoo’s protests, the King walks out, leaving Baekhyun and Kyungsoo alone.</p>
<p>Baekhyun doesn’t know whether to be offended or pleased by the King’s remarks, but hopefully what he did pleases the King enough so that he could stay in the camp and maybe help the medics when needed. However, before he can think of the possible outcome of the King’s decision, he has to face Kyungsoo, who has his arms crossed and those piercing eyes back on Baekhyun. </p>
<p>“Hi?” Baekhyun waves his hand, wincing as he tries to grin as well. Kyungsoo moves to Baekhyun, forces him to sit down on the bed, and takes the towel from Baekhyun. He uses his hand to lift Baekhyun’s face and inspects the cut. </p>
<p>“Kyungsoo--”, Baekhyun starts but is silenced by Kyungsoo. “No, you are not allowed to speak.”</p>
<p>Baekhyun bites his lip and stares at Kyungsoo’s face as he wets the towel and, using a bit too much force, cleans Baekhyun’s cut and rest of the face as well. The cheek is not bleeding anymore and thankfully it’s not too deep, but it’s still going to leave a mark. </p>
<p>Kyungsoo throws the stained cloth away and turns to sit on the chair the hooded stranger occupied earlier. And then Kyungsoo starts how he can’t believe Baekhyun ignored the promise he gave to him and did something as dangerous as coming all the way here, and for what? </p>
<p>“I am disappointed by your recklessness. You could have died! This is not a place for someone like you, Baekhyun.” That ticks Baekhyun off.</p>
<p>“For someone like me? Do you consider me as weak, some sort of damsel in distress? You don’t know me and what I am capable of.” Now it’s Baekhyun who has his arms crossed. “Be grateful I saved your ass once again, Kyungsoo.” </p>
<p>“I am grateful for everything you have done for me, but that’s not the point.”</p>
<p>“Then why are you being like this?”</p>
<p>“Because I can't bear the idea of you getting hurt!” Well, that stuns Baekhyun, and he shuts his mouth. Kyungsoo sighs, resigned, and palms his face with both of his hands. </p>
<p>“I need you to be safe. I don’t know what I would do if you got seriously injured.” Baekhyun has walked up to Kyungsoo and is now kneeling in front of him, taking Kyungsoo’s hands in his. </p>
<p>“Look at me”, Baekhyun gently commands and Kyungsoo does as he’s told. “I can take care of myself, I promise”. Baekhyun swallows the lump he has in his throat and looks into Kyungsoo’s eyes, wanting to deliver the next thing as sincerely as he can. </p>
<p>“However... I feel the safest when I’m with <em>you</em>.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unfortunately, no one realized there were two hooded men that night in Kyungsoo’s tent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following morning brings Baekhyun to stand again in front of the King, however, this time he’s facing him alone. Kyungsoo had woken Baekhyun up early, saying the King wanted to meet him as soon as he was ready. Baekhyun stood up from the makeshift bed Kyungsoo had made him last night and ate the bread and porridge that were brought for him; it was already late and Baekhyun had nowhere else to go, therefore he had to stay inside Kyungsoo’s tent. Kyungsoo looked worried when he left Baekhyun alone with the King. </p>
<p>The King is not wearing his full gear, and overall he looks more casual than before. His hair is tied on a messy ponytail, continuously having to tuck the loose strands behind his ears as he moves behind the desk. He’s clearly looking for something but gives up soon after; Baekhyun nervously waits for him to continue where they left last night. The King sits down and eyes Baekhyun.</p>
<p>“So, you know how to hand-to-hand combat. That is impressive, and please, don’t take that in the wrong way. Kyungsoo told me he has never seen anyone using the techniques you used. I was wondering if you happen to know how to use a sword?” Baekhyun shakes his head.</p>
<p>“Pity. What do you think I should do with you, then?”</p>
<p>Without even thinking, Baekhyun replies, “I can help the healers. I know how to take care of the injured, and I’m also a fast learner.”</p>
<p>The King seems to contemplate Baekhyun’s suggestion. He leans forward, elbows leaning on the desk, hands on his cheeks, and a boyish grin on his lips. “Well, it’s not like I can send you back. Kyungsoo wouldn’t allow that.” Baekhyun’s eyes grow wide in surprise, and he can feel his cheeks heating up as Jongin chuckles.</p>
<p> “Kyungsoo is my dearest friend and I would do anything for him, as he would do for me”, Jongin leans back, the brightness in his eyes turning somber again, “To tell you the truth, this battle, the one I never knew we would have to go through, is here. Our march begins at midday and we face our future before the sun sets tomorrow. I need any help available and having an extra pair of hands helping my healers is more than enough. Now, if you excuse me, I have things to do.” </p>
<p>Baekhyun doesn’t know what else to say other than thank you, and he might be crossing the line with what he’s about to say next, but he feels the King needs to hear it.</p>
<p>“Please take care of yourself, Jongin.” And then he leaves the King to his duties.</p>
<p>Baekhyun walks around the camp, watching as people run around and listening to the commands that are being shouted here and there, and everything is loud and hectic but at the same time quiet and calculated. He should find Kyungsoo, but he has no idea where to look for him, and Baekhyun is not sure whether it would be wise to ask around either, so he chooses to aimlessly walk for the time being. </p>
<p>Deep in thought, he doesn’t hear his name being called. As he’s nearing the farthest corner of the camp, someone startles him by grabbing his arm. </p>
<p>“Baekhyun! Are you ignoring me?” Kyungsoo huffs as Baekhyun turns around.</p>
<p>“No, sorry, I was just lost in thoughts, again.” Baekhyun apologizes, his arm still in Kyungsoo’s hold. Baekhyun looks down to his arm and Kyungsoo follows his eyes, immediately releasing Baekhyun’s arm and stepping back when he sees how close they’re standing. Kyungsoo clears his throat.</p>
<p>“I expected you to wait for me by the King’s tent”, Kyungsoo says. </p>
<p>“Oh. I didn’t think, sorry”, Baekhyun replies, looking sheepish. He should’ve known to stay put and trust Kyungsoo to pick him up sooner rather than later. </p>
<p>“What brings you here? Feeling like running away, huh?” Kyungsoo jokes and only then Baekhyun realizes how the camp is behind him, not surrounding him like it was before. </p>
<p>“No! Never! Wow, I have no idea what brought me here. I was just walking around and thinking.”</p>
<p>“Are you okay? Did Jongin say something that upset you?” Once again Kyungsoo looks worried and Baekhyun hates the look on his face. </p>
<p>“No, he didn’t. Don’t worry, everything went fine. In fact, he said I can stay and be helpful here.” Baekhyun grins and places his hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, looking straight into his eyes. “I’m going to stay and bless you with my company, Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo laughs, and the relief Baekhyun can see on Kyungsoo’s face makes his heart beat faster. </p>
<p>They head back to Kyungsoo’s tent, where he would tell Baekhyun more of what he should do and where to go and so on. Everything feels surreal and Baekhyun doesn’t know what to expect, and he can’t even begin to imagine what is going to happen tomorrow. Kyungsoo goes to get them food, leaving Baekhyun alone in the tent, but before he left he made Baekhyun promise not to move. (“You have a tendency to do things you’re not supposed to, so I need you to promise me to stay where you are and not step outside unless I personally tell you so.”) </p>
<p>Just as Baekhyun sits down on the bed, a soldier steps in. He stays by the opening, smiling at Baekhyun. The man looks cute with a dimple on his cheek and his aura makes Baekhyun smile back at him. </p>
<p>“Kyungsoo told me to bring you to him.” The soldier says.</p>
<p>“Something came up?” Baekhyun asks, not too confused since the situation is what it is and Kyungsoo is constantly needed everywhere. </p>
<p>“Yes. Kyungsoo was urgently needed on the other side of the camp and he told me to take you there as well.” The soldier asks Baekhyun to follow him by stepping outside again and holding the flap open for Baekhyun. </p>
<p>As they walk, the man doesn’t turn back to check whether Baekhyun is following him or not. He trusts Baekhyun to do what he’s told to, and Baekhyun doesn’t even feel like questioning anything, however, they soon seem to reach the end of the campsite and that’s when Baekhyun begins to feel weird.</p>
<p>“Um, are you sure this is the right place?” Baekhyun gulps, taking a tentative step back. He’s looking at the soldier, who is wearing Jongin’s colors and has the right mark on his chest. The man now turns to look at Baekhyun, still having that dimpled smile on his face. “Yes, this is the place I was told to bring you.” And as he finishes, Baekhyun feels someone approach him from behind, but before he can say or do anything, something hard meets the back of his head and he immediately blacks out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun slowly comes back to his senses. It takes a moment before he can properly open his eyes and focus his thoughts on what he sees. He views his surroundings but doesn’t really see anything; he’s confused and doesn’t even know what he should be seeing or where he’s supposed to be. He tries to move, but his arms are tied behind his back, legs bound together, and that’s when he realizes he is sitting on a chair, his head the only part he can somewhat move. </p>
<p>Baekhyun’s head is pounding and he feels slightly dizzy; he has no idea how long he’s been out of it. His mouth feels like sandpaper, and if he could he would kill for a glass of water right now. As he regains his full consciousness, the panic finally kicks in. </p>
<p>He throws his head side to side, trying to gather as much information as he could of his whereabouts, and although he cannot see the fine details of the room he’s currently at since it’s too dark, the sinking feeling in his stomach reveals enough. <em>A prison cell. Fuck.</em> </p>
<p>Suddenly, he hears a door opening and closing somewhere, following up with steps that slightly echo in the hallway. Baekhyun silently prays that whoever the person is would let him go, but at the same time, he wishes the person wouldn’t even come close to his cell. Unfortunately for Baekhyun, the footsteps stop right outside his cell door, and soon a person unlocks the door and steps in. </p>
<p>The person turns out to be a man, a very tall one, with curly hair and the way he carries himself screams power. The man places something on the table, as well as an oil lamp. The room is now lit enough for Baekhyun to fully see the dull gray colored brick walls surrounding him, that much he could already see, or guess, but what the light exposes to him is something he wishes he could unsee. </p>
<p>The walls and the door are covered with scratch marks, dried up blood on the ground and even on the chair Baekhyun is tied on, but what truly makes him nauseous are the few fingernails lying around. The man seems to notice Baekhyun’s wandering eyes and the paleness that comes with the discoveries. </p>
<p>“Let’s just say this room represents all the souvenirs I have either collected or received within the years.”<br/>The man still has his back to Baekhyun, his eyes and hands focused on the leather pouch on the table and whatever it holds inside. If the situation didn’t already make Baekhyun horrified, then the man’s voice finally fucked him up for good. <em>It can’t be…</em></p>
<p>The man turns around, an eerily friendly look on his face. “Hello, Baekhyun. My name is Chanyeol, and I have heard so many things about you, but I feel like I don’t know you enough, hence you being here as my guest.” </p>
<p>Baekhyun is speechless. Thoughtless. Immobile to blink. He’s not sure if he’s even breathing anymore. </p>
<p>“Impossible”, Baekhyun whispers, eyes glued on the man, no, Chanyeol, standing in front of him. Chanyeol hears him, though. </p>
<p>“What is impossible? You being here, or you actually meeting the rightful King to rule both Videm and Udin, as they used to be ruled as one. Please, don’t act so surprised. I’m sure <em>Jongin</em> has told you about our common history, but I must plead you not to believe everything my little cousin has told you.” Chanyeol, apparently the other King, the enemy, keeps on sharing apparently the correct version of the history the two kingdoms share, but Baekhyun cannot hear anything the man is saying.</p>
<p>He’s staring at Chanyeol, but this Chanyeol in front of him lacks the warmth and friendliness his Chanyeol emitted. The voice is the same deep one, but the words coming out of this mouth are too absurd. What else separates the two Chanyeols is the hair: this weird copycat version of Baekhyun’s boyfriend has curly reddish hair and the other Chanyeol back in his world has brown straight hair. </p>
<p>Chanyeol finishes whatever story he’s been telling and comes to stand before Baekhyun. <em>Great, he’s holding a knife.</em> Baekhyun doesn’t even want to know how sharp it must be. </p>
<p>“As I said, I really do want to know more about you, Kyungsoo, and of course, Jongin. This thing I’m holding in my hand is just for precaution, and it’s up to you whether I need to use it or not.” There’s something disgusting in the way Chanyeol smiles down at him. The smile is wide, showing two rows of pearly white teeth and it actually looks like he’s smiling of joy, but the look on his eyes is nothing more than mad. A chill runs down Baekhyun’s spine as he eyes the lunatic with a shiny knife. </p>
<p>Chanyeol leans closer to Baekhyun, letting the knife’s blunt side touch his cheek and slowly bringing it down to Baekhyun’s jaw. “You have no idea how happy I am to have you here. I am curious to know whether the rumors of your extraordinary, possibly magical, skills are true, and of course, I am extremely intrigued by how close you are with the King’s advisor”, Chanyeol’s warm breath fans Baekhyun’s face as he speaks, “I can’t believe my luck to finally have you placed in front of me and share everything you know with me. We’re going to have so much fun.” And with that Chanyeol brings the knife still on Baekhyun’s cheek up again but before he lets it slide down, he turns the knife around and drags the sharp edge against the fragile skin, swiftly scratching Baekhyun’s cheek all the way from the cheekbone to the jawline.</p>
<p>Baekhyun cries out. The cut burns and he can feel the blood run down to his neck. His whole body is shaking and he doesn’t know where to look or what to say or how to even act.</p>
<p>Chanyeol walks around Baekhyun, letting the knife touch him as he goes. “I was surprised when I learned that you, someone my spies had never seen before, managed to save Kyungsoo, but fortunately one of my men got to escape. You were too focused on the man holding the knife so you didn’t see another one observing everything.”</p>
<p>Chanyeol stops behind Baekhyun and places both hands on his shoulders, the knife on the right thankfully pointed away from Baekhyun’s face. Chanyeol leans close again, and speaks right next to Baekhyun’s left ear, lips almost grazing his ear lobe. “Shall we begin?” </p>
<p>The questions vary from Jongin’s eating habits to his aim with this war, the next moves he’s going to do, and whether they would step inside the city borders of Videm. Baekhyun doesn’t know anything, and he desperately tries to have Chanyeol realize that, but unfortunately, the other King does not believe him. </p>
<p>After the first ‘I don’t know’, Chanyeol does only hum, and the same happens after the second one, but then whenever Baekhyun says something Chanyeol doesn’t approve of, he slashes Baekhyun’s exposed arms --whichever happens to be closest at the time.</p>
<p>Baekhyun is exhausted and shivering, his whole body hurting, and he just wants this to stop. Why can’t Chanyeol see Baekhyun doesn’t know anything?! Fortunately for Baekhyun, a guard knocks on the door, asking to speak to the King. </p>
<p>“I guess we do need a little break here, don’t you think?” Chanyeol says and places the knife on the table, patting it for a job well done. Chanyeol steps outside the cell and Baekhyun takes this time to check his arms. Some of the cuts are too deep for his liking, but thankfully nothing too serious. However, he feels like that was only a warm-up for Chanyeol, and next time Baekhyun doesn’t give a satisfactory answer, the punishment will be much <em>much</em> worse. </p>
<p>The door opens again. Chanyeol stands by the opening, not stepping in. “Good news, Baekhyun! I was just informed that our common friend Kyungsoo has been spotted by the city gate! You have no idea how thrilled I am to have an old friend visit me like this”, Chanyeol looks disturbingly happy for the occasion, “Baekhyun, unfortunately, we need to continue our little chat after I return, and this time I am solely going to focus on <em>you</em>.” </p>
<p>As soon as the door closes, Baekhyun tries to free himself. The pain on his arms is not hindering his frantic movements as he tries to loosen the knots on his legs, as well as on his arms. He feels the chair moving and he almost falls. <em>Shit. Fuck. This is insane!</em></p>
<p>However, before Baekhyun can move again, he hears two soft thuds outside the door, as if someone just collapsed. Baekhyun is holding his breath in and his wide eyes are staring at the door, waiting for something to happen. He hears someone keying the lock and pushing the door open. The panting person by the door has his eyes immediately on Baekhyun. Baekhyun almost cries for real. </p>
<p>“Kyungsoo!” Kyungsoo rushes to Baekhyun, shushing him with his hand. “Shh, not so loud. In fact, don’t say anything at all. Just follow me and be quiet, understood?” The hand is still on Baekhyun’s mouth. Baekhyun nods more than just once; overjoyed by seeing Kyungsoo again, he does shed a tear or two of happiness, and of relief. Kyungsoo unsheathes his sword to cut the ropes, but he’s not focused enough, eyes fixated on the cuts on Baekhyun’s arms, so he doesn’t hear two new guards approaching the cell. </p>
<p>“Kyungsoo! Behind you!” Thanks to Baekhyun, Kyungsoo manages to jump aside, the sword only slightly cutting his arm in the process. Kyungsoo turns around and one of the guards, knocking him down soon after while the other guard runs away. He returns to Baekhyun and finally cuts him loose. </p>
<p>“We need to go. Now. The other guard must have alerted the others by now”, Kyungsoo says and takes a hold of Baekhyun’s elbow, careful not to touch the cuts. Baekhyun stays silent and follows the instructions Kyungsoo gives him. </p>
<p>Kyungsoo seems to know where to go, and it must be because of his own escape that happened not too long ago. Now that Kyungsoo is fully focused on their escape, he hears every little sound there is to hear, and thanks to that they manage to avoid people and unnecessary confrontations. Like a rag doll, Baekhyun just follows him and does as he’s told. </p>
<p>Everything happens in a blur, so Baekhyun is startled to notice how they’re already outside the castle and somehow found their way out of the city. Not too far from the city wall is a small farm with stables for horses. Kyungsoo notices it and drags Baekhyun there to hide for a moment.</p>
<p>Behind a pile of hay, Baekhyun notices the cut on Kyungsoo’s arm. “You’re hurt.”</p>
<p>Kyungsoo is observing the area, sword still in his hand. He doesn’t even glance at his bleeding arm. </p>
<p>“It’s just a scratch”, he replies, finally turning to look at Baekhyun, crouching next to him to check the fresh cut on his cheek. Kyungsoo furrows his brows as he rests his palm on Baekhyun’s jaw, thumb wiping the already dried up blood there. Baekhyun flinches and swats Kyungsoo’s hand away. </p>
<p>“It’s just a scratch”, Baekhyun repeats the same words back to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo looks at Baekhyun’s arms this time. He holds Baekhyun’s hands in his, turning the arms slightly but doesn’t try to touch the cuts. Baekhyun sees Kyungsoo’s concerned face.</p>
<p>“They’re not too deep or painful. They should be fine soon enough.” Baekhyun tries to reassure, but he can’t fake his still shaking hands or pale face. Even his smile seems wobbly to Kyungsoo. </p>
<p>Kyungsoo squeezes Baekhyun’s hand. “I don't even want to imagine what would have happened if I hadn’t gotten there in time.” Kyungsoo is now kneeling in front of Baekhyun, hands still tightly clasped together and he looks at Baekhyun. “We should leave now. Do you think you’re capable of running again?” </p>
<p>“Yes.” As if there’s any other choice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun doesn’t think he has ever run as much as he just did, and right now he just wants to collapse and maybe die, but Kyungsoo urges him to move forward. As they jog closer to safety, Kyungsoo decides to speak.</p>
<p>“You said you would stay where you were and wait for me, I even made you promise, but when I came back you weren’t there, so of course I had to go and find you and take you where you promised to wait.” </p>
<p>“Oh, funny”, Baekhyun answers dryly, “You just couldn’t wait until we actually got somewhere safe to say that? And I must add, I was waiting for you but, I don’t know, couldn’t help but get kidnapped.” Baekhyun grits through his teeth, grumpy at Kyungsoo’s words, even if they were said jokingly. Baekhyun is still shaking like a leaf and he doesn’t feel like joking right now. He’s in shock, emotional, and close to tears but so extremely happy to see Kyungsoo again; he can’t believe Kyungsoo risked his own life to save him. </p>
<p>When they finally reach their camp, Kyungsoo tells a random soldier to run to the King and let him know they’re safely back. The soldier hurriedly runs away as Kyungsoo pulls Baekhyun towards his tent. </p>
<p>“You stay here so I can keep an eye on you.” </p>
<p>“Even in your sleep? I mean, you do sleep your eyes closed so how on earth do you think you can keep an eye on me then?” Baekhyun finally jokes, relieved they’re safe again.</p>
<p> “Easy. You sleep here on this bed next to me.” That makes Baekhyun snap his mouth shut, and Kyungsoo seems to realize what he just said, but he doesn’t take his words back. He stares at Baekhyun, a slight blush on his cheeks, and Baekhyun would love to make fun of him if his own face wasn’t as red as a tomato. </p>
<p>The soldier returns soon and gives Kyungsoo the message from the King. Kyungsoo thanks him and asks him next to bring them food and water. Baekhyun couldn’t be more thankful since he’s starving, and just hearing the word water makes him salivate. They eat and drink and this time it’s Kyungsoo who cleans Baekhyun’s wounds. </p>
<p>Lying on the too tiny bed for two grown men, they both stare at the hood of the tent. The camp is as silent as it can be for the occasion. They listen to the cracking of the fire outside and a soldier coughing nearby. </p>
<p>It’s already warm in the tent, but Baekhyun is burning inside and he craves to touch the man next to him. He wants to feel the warmth of another person again, but before Baekhyun can do something dumb, Kyungsoo opens his mouth. </p>
<p>“Tell me about your family.  About your life and how you actually got here. Can you tell me more?” And so, Baekhyun tells him about his life. His cramped one room, his loud neighbor, the stray cat he likes to feed, friends and family, but most importantly he tells Kyungsoo about Chanyeol, and how the other king looked exactly like him. Finally, he shares the details of his weird transportation to Kyungsoo’s world.</p>
<p>Not even once interrupting, Kyungsoo takes every bit of the information with a straight face and his big brown eyes on Baekhyun. </p>
<p>“Say something. Anything. Please.” Baekhyun pleads after ending his story, the silence from Kyungsoo making him anxious. He doesn’t dare to hope for anything, but once again Kyungsoo manages to surprise him. </p>
<p>“I believe you. I believe everything you say because I trust you.” </p>
<p>Baekhyun’s hands are trembling on his stomach. Kyungsoo turns to his side, properly facing Baekhyun and placing his hand on top of Baekhyun’s. </p>
<p>“I will help you go back home.” Kyungsoo sounds awfully sincere and certain they can do it, but Baekhyun isn’t so sure if he wants that anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Baekhyun finally falls asleep, Kyungsoo moves closer to him. Careful not to disturb him, Kyungsoo tucks a loose strand of hair away from Baekhyun’s face. As he does so, his hand almost brushes Baekhyun’s injured cheek. Kyungsoo would like to caress it, make the cut disappear, and have Baekhyun’s cute face unscathed again; and for a brief moment, he also wishes to kiss the cheek and make all the pain and worries Baekhyun have disappear. </p><p>Kyungsoo reminisces the night they first shared the bed, and back then he couldn’t care less about the man next to him, but now he feels like he cares too much. Who would’ve known that a random man in the woods would find him, save his life not once but twice, care for his wounds and be unbelievably brave in a completely strange world --and in the progress make a place in Kyungsoo’s heart. Baekhyun has never said he hated it here, has never been disrespectful or ungrateful, and has always tried his best to be useful. Never once has he wanted something in return. </p><p>Kyungsoo closes his eyes as he brings his face close to Baekhyun’s, their noses almost touching and the latter’s breath warm on Kyungsoo’s lips. Setting his conflicting feelings straight, Kyungsoo makes up his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun slept surprisingly well, in fact, it was the best sleep he had in Kyungsoo’s world. Maybe it was because of the previous day’s trauma and stress? Baekhyun turns his head and his eyes land on Kyungsoo’s sleeping face. <em>Or maybe it’s because of him?</em> Baekhyun drowsily smiles and continues to observe Kyungsoo's still figure. He notices that Kyungsoo has at some point tucked Baekhyun in, covering his body with the blanket. </p><p>Baekhyun’s body is warming up, so there’s no need for a thin blanket anymore. The camp is quiet, which means it’s still pretty early. Baekhyun bites his lip when his eyes land on Kyungsoo’s plush ones; have his lips always looked this pink and inviting? </p><p>Maybe Baekhyun hasn’t properly woken up yet, because his body involuntarily moves closer to Kyungsoo’s, his hand slowly pushing the blanket away so there wouldn’t be anything unnecessary between them as he brings his lower body in contact with Kyungsoo’s. </p><p>Baekhyun craves, although he’s not quite sure what exactly. The warmth of someone’s body? The contact of skin on skin? Or maybe just any kind of connection of another human being? Baekhyun moistens his lips just before he carefully places them on Kyungsoo’s. Even though the touch is feathery light, barely there, Baekhyun sighs in content. It gives him warmth but it’s not enough. </p><p>Baekhyun is surprised, oddly enough, when Kyungsoo opens his eyes just when Baekhyun moves his lips away from Kyungsoo’s. Baekhyun doesn’t even try to look innocent. </p><p>“Morning”, he whispers, dumbly smiling when Kyungsoo looks at him, suspicious. Their faces are still close, and although Kyungsoo is taken aback by the proximity, he doesn’t move away. Baekhyun is feeling jittery and eager, but he can’t be sure whether Kyungsoo actually feels the same. </p><p>Kyungsoo gives the needed answer by inhaling deep and placing his hand on Baekhyun’s waist. Baekhyun feels the thrill kick in, and he knows he’s close to getting what he wants. </p><p>Baekhyun tilts his face back close to Kyungsoo's face and locks his eyes with him as if asking whether this is okay. Kyungsoo answers by squeezing Baekhyun’s hip and crashing his lips on his. </p><p>Their lips desperately glide against each other, hands freely roaming from hip to shoulder, to neck and jaw. They kiss as if they had all the time in the world, tasting and experimenting as their lips move. Baekhyun is excited, and he almost jumps for joy when he feels something hard on his thigh. </p><p>Baekhyun begins to kiss Kyungsoo’s jaw and neck, using his tongue and occasionally nibbling the sensitive skin of the neck. Kyungsoo tilts his head so Baekhyun would have easier access to wherever he wants. </p><p>Baekhyun moves his thigh between Kyungsoo’s and brings his hips even closer. He breathes hard when he pushes his crotch against Kyungsoo’s thigh. </p><p>Kyungsoo slides his hand from Baekhyun’s hips to his ass, bringing it even closer than it already is, and firmly squeezes it, his fingers closer to the crack than he intended. Baekhyun involuntarily moans. </p><p>Kyungsoo nibbles Baekhyun’s lip when he changes their position so his thigh is between Baekhyun’s, giving him the freedom to properly hump his erection against Kyungsoo’s thigh. Kyungsoo continues squeezing Baekhyun’s butt cheeks, and with every movement, he brings his fingers closer to the rim. </p><p>There are still clothes between them, and it’s Kyungsoo who first dares to let his hands roam free on the skin of Baekhyun’s backside. Baekhyun desperately drags his erection up and down on Kyungsoo’s thigh. </p><p>“Please”, Baekhyun mutters against Kyungsoo’s lips, and Kyungsoo knows just what he means, and a moment later Kyungsoo’s fingers are touching Baekhyun’s bare skin on his cheeks. Suddenly, Kyungsoo brings his fingers up to Baekhyun’s mouth, and Baekhyun licks and coats the fingers slick as well as he can before Kyungsoo brings them back to Baekhyun’s rim, slowly but surely pushing them in. Baekhyun whines in pleasure as the fingers push past the rim, gently sliding them in and out. As Kyungsoo steadily moves his fingers, he simultaneously presses his thigh more firmly against Baekhyun’s erection. Baekhyun can’t concentrate on moving his crotch anymore, his mind full-on focusing on the fingers inside his hole and how good it feels. Since Baekhyun can’t focus on moving his hips, he can at least place his hand on Kyungsoo’s hard-on, moving it on pace with Kyungsoo’s movements. </p><p>Kyungsoo’s hand, fingers, hips, lips, <em>everything</em>, feels unbelievably good, but Baekhyun craves more, and he doesn’t even try to hide his desires. As a matter of fact, he uses his hips to push Kyungsoo under him. </p><p>The fingers are not filling Baekhyun anymore, which is just what he wanted. He drags his ass nonchalantly on Kyungsoo’s crotch, looking him in the eyes the entire time. </p><p>Kyungsoo closes his eyes, mouth parting as he moans. Both hands spread on Baekhyun’s butt cheeks, he helps Baekhyun move. Without asking, Baekhyun first frees himself before helping Kyungsoo to get bottomless. </p><p>Baekhyun brings his lips back to Kyungsoo’s awaiting ones. Kyungsoo brings his tip to Baekhyun’s hole, and Baekhyun doesn’t even wait as he takes him inside. He sighs contentedly as Kyungsoo fills him. As much as Kyungsoo would love to move, he lets Baekhyun take the lead. </p><p>It doesn’t take long before Baekhyun has gotten used to the feeling of having Kyungsoo inside him. It feels unreal, and so, <em>so</em> good. </p><p>Baekhyun watches Kyungsoo’s face as he rides him, enjoying every second of it, and wants him to feel as good as he does.</p><p>Kyungsoo suddenly lifts his hips, pushing deeper, and hitting the spot Baekhyun desperately wanted him to. Baekhyun cries out loud, and Kyungsoo knows he should continue doing what he just did. Kyungsoo brings his right hand on Baekhyun’s shaft, gripping it lightly and going up and down in time with Baekhyun’s moves. </p><p>Soon, Kyungsoo grunts and Baekhyun feels something warm inside. He continues to move as long as Kyungsoo lets him, milking him as long as allowed. Kyungsoo pushes him away, but before Baekhyun can even react or say anything, Kyungsoo has shifted and now his lips are right above Baekhyun’s cock. Baekhyun sharply inhales, and before he can state his opposition, Kyungsoo has wrapped his lips around his tip. Kyungsoo kisses and licks the shaft before fully taking it in. Using both his hand and mouth, it unsurprisingly doesn't take long before Baekhyun comes and Kyungsoo swallows everything. </p><p>The silence that follows is quite awkward. Kyungsoo is still down there and Baekhyun is heavily breathing as he stares at the hood of their tent. As much as he wanted this, he strangely feels ashamed and uncertain. Maybe Kyungsoo did all this because he pitied him? Thankfully, before Baekhyun can wallow in misery for too long, Kyungsoo comes to lie next to him again, laughing. </p><p>“Well, good morning to you, too.” Startled, but relieved, Baekhyun bursts out laughing. They continue to laugh in disbelief, and when they finally calm down, Kyungsoo kisses Baekhyun. As they languidly continue kissing, the camp around them is finally showing signs of waking up. </p><p> </p><p>Before long, Kyungsoo has to get up to meet with the King.</p><p>“I need to go talk to the King”, Kyungsoo says as he dresses up and walks to the door. Not trusting Baekhyun to be left alone, he commands a soldier nearby to stay on guard by the tent. Before leaving, Kyungsoo throws an apple to Baekhyun. </p><p>“Eat this. I’ll bring something more when I return.” </p><p>Baekhyun sits on the bed, legs crossed and apple in his hand. He bites it and his eyes unfocused on the ground below him. He all of a sudden feels numb, the uncertainty of his situation slowly creeping in. He flops down and closes his eyes. The apple is left forgotten in his hand as he lies there, thinking nothing but Kyungsoo. </p><p>**</p><p>When Kyungsoo escaped, he happened to hear the guards talking about how the men are unhappy with King Chanyeol and his way of ruling. The lines are breaking since the soldiers and majority of the people are fed up with the King; ever since Chanyeol became the King, he’s been focusing on revenge rather than on the well-being of his people. </p><p>Baekhyun assumed Kyungsoo heard something like battle plans and so on, so it came as a surprise why Kyungsoo thought the information extremely valuable. “We want to avoid bloodshed as much as possible. The common people are the ones who make kingdoms flourish, and that is why unhappy people tend to be the biggest weaknesses they can have. Seemingly worthless details will in time cause rebellion.” </p><p>“So what did Jongin do with the information given to him?” Baekhyun asked when he first heard of it, genuinely curious. </p><p>“He sent his spies across the kingdom to appeal to Chanyeol’s people, trying to influence them within, and have them defy. He partially succeeded, but not enough to avoid the actual battle.”</p><p>Baekhyun still doesn’t have actual knowledge of the history between Videm and Udin, two kingdoms that used to be one big nation split in two. What happened and why did it happen? Sure, Baekhyun heard bits and pieces when he was tied to a chair and Chanyeol kept on spluttering about the right side of history, but Baekhyun obviously didn’t care and couldn’t even focus on listening. </p><p>“Well, maybe someday you can teach me your version of the history between the two kingdoms.” Maybe it was a dumb thing to say, but Baekhyun truly meant it. </p><p>“Sure. Someday”, Kyungsoo replied, a melancholic look on his face. </p><p>Jongin is a peace-loving leader, and he tries to avoid conflicts as much as possible. He’s been that way ever since he was a kid --and when Chanyeol was still around. </p><p>Jongin and Chanyeol’s fathers were brothers, so they grew up together and they even considered each other as brothers, but when they reached their teens, the fathers’ started to withdraw from one another, things getting colder between them and the views of ruling a kingdom drastically differing; Jongin’s father was younger of the two and he respected the people and peace, whereas Chanyeol’s father, the Crown Prince, was greedy and wanted to acquire more land and riches. </p><p>Eventually, things led to a civil war that even their father couldn’t prevent; Chanyeol’s father had surprisingly many followers, even within the King’s army. Jongin expected Chanyeol to stay with them because he never could have even imagined him sharing his father’s crazy ideas, but he was wrong. As soon as the war broke out, Chanyeol left, and not long after Kyungsoo stepped in Jongin’s life. Kyungsoo’s father had a significant role in Jongin’s father’s army, and although their fathers knew each other before the war, Kyungsoo and Jongin hadn’t met; Kyungsoo had only seen Jongin and Chanyeol a few times. </p><p>In Jongin’s eyes, Kyungsoo was quiet and reserved, and he didn’t know what to think of him after Chanyeol who was always loud and all over the place. However, he soon learned that Kyungsoo talks whenever he is talked to and how smart and composed he truly is. He also has a similar kind of humor with Jongin and they share the same worldview. </p><p>The war raged on for years, during the time Kyungsoo’s father fell in a battle, and the King, Jongin’s father, died a year later the war had ended. </p><p>**</p><p>Kyungsoo returns and they eat what he brought; some dried meat and porridge. Baekhyun eyes Kyungsoo the entire time, wondering why Kyungsoo is avoiding his eyes although he does look like he wants to say something to Baekhyun. </p><p>Baekhyun coughs, “So… what’s up?” </p><p>“I’m taking you home”, Kyungsoo blurts without looking at Baekhyun. Baekhyun is bewildered, to say the least. </p><p>“What? What do you mean?”</p><p>“What I mean is we will leave after we’re done eating.” Baekhyun is honestly a bit hurt that Kyungsoo made the decision without talking to Baekhyun about it first. </p><p>“I see”, Baekhyun pouts, not feeling like eating anymore. Kyungsoo finally lifts his eyes to look at Baekhyun, confused. </p><p>“I thought you would be happy about it.”</p><p>Baekhyun swallows, “Sure, I’m happy. This is just so sudden, I didn’t even know there would be a way to go back. Wait, how do you even know there’s a way?”</p><p>“I don’t. I only thought of it last night. What if we go where you appeared? You told me something about a stone wall that might have caused you to appear here. What if you touched it again and it would take you where you first came from?”</p><p>Baekhyun once again feels extremely stupid. Why on earth didn’t he think of this before?! </p><p>“Oh. Yeah, that could work”, Baekhyun smiles, albeit weakly. </p><p>“Great”, Kyungsoo smiles back just as weakly, “Finish your meal and then we can leave.”</p><p>“Jongin is okay with this? There’s a war going on… Is it really okay for you to leave?” </p><p>Kyungsoo mulls over his answer for a moment. “It’s fine.” But Baekhyun knows it’s really not. </p><p> </p><p>The battle is on-going when they leave the eerily silent camp. Jongin gave Kyungsoo permission to go. “If you haven’t returned by the sun rise, I will personally have you hanged. Understood?” Obviously Jongin would never do that, but Kyungsoo knows Jongin let him go not as a king but as his best friend, and Kyungsoo feels awful for exploiting the friendship they have. </p><p>They go where they first met. Baekhyun is somewhat disappointed when he learns how close they actually are from the forest that would eventually lead them to the clearing. He wanted to spend more time with Kyungsoo before actually having to say goodbyes, and he’s clearly not prepared to do so. It shouldn’t be too hard since they haven’t known each other that long, right? </p><p>Baekhyun walks slightly behind Kyungsoo. <em>It’s better this way.</em></p><p>Kyungsoo suddenly points to his left, although he doesn’t stop walking. </p><p>“That is the place where we met”, Kyungsoo says and Baekhyun looks in the direction, expecting to spot the tree and some blood but obviously he can’t see the exact point; and of course the blood has already been washed away by the rain. </p><p>They continue walking further in the forest. Baekhyun has no idea where the stone wall is, and neither has Kyungsoo, but strangely something in Baekhyun is now making him take the lead. He follows his instincts, Kyungsoo trusting Baekhyun and walking by his side. </p><p>Baekhyun abruptly stops, as if hitting an invisible wall, and right away Kyungsoo notices a black, shiny stone wall standing in the middle of a clearing. Baekhyun gulps and steps closer to it, immediately feeling chilly. Kyungsoo silently follows Baekhyun.</p><p>“Are you ready to go home?” Kyungsoo asks when they stop before the familiar looking stone wall. </p><p>“Yes”, Baekhyun lies without a beat. It still looks the same, black and majestic, and Baekhyun realizes it hasn’t even been that long since he got here, although it feels like months, in reality, it can’t be more than a few weeks.</p><p>They stand where they are, staring at each other. Baekhyun eyes Kyungsoo’s features, trying to memorize every little detail there is. The mole on his neck, the pink of his lips, his ever frowning brows, those soft brown eyes that are currently solely focused on him. Kyungsoo steps closer, invading Baekhyun’s personal space, and Baekhyun lets the other take hold of his face. </p><p>“I can’t protect you there, Baekhyun, so now you truly need to promise me something and you have to keep it this time.” </p><p>“Anything.” </p><p>“Promise me you will keep yourself safe. Promise me you will take care of yourself.” Kyungsoo leans forward, their foreheads touching and they’re breathing the same air one last time. “But what I actually want you to promise is that you will never forget me. Can you promise me that?”</p><p>Baekhyun lets out a shuddering breath, using all his willpower not to shed the burning tears that are threatening to fall. He nods and nods and his lips are touching Kyungsoo’s ever so lightly. He brings his lips to Kyungsoo’s but at the same time, the other leans back, not allowing the kiss to happen.</p><p>“I need you to say it. I need to hear it so I can let you go.” </p><p>“I…”, but he can’t bring himself to say it. He knows he will never ever forget Kyungsoo, but he’s too afraid to say it, and if he now kisses Kyungsoo, he knows he won’t be able to leave. Once again Kyungsoo is the one to make decisions for them. He pushes Baekhyun towards the stone before taking a step away. </p><p>Baekhyun looks at the stone wall slightly dumbfounded, but before he can bring his hand to touch it, Kyungsoo drags him back and into his embrace. He can feel the desperation in the way Kyungsoo is holding him. </p><p>“Baekhyun. I’m going to miss you. I will stay here for the night, to make sure you’ll get back to your world.” Kyungsoo releases Baekhyun again and begins to walk away, still facing Baekhyun. Baekhyun watches as the distance between them grows. </p><p>“Kyungsoo--”, Baekhyun starts, but Kyungsoo turns his back to him and keeps on walking, leaving Baekhyun alone with his conflicting feelings. </p><p> </p><p>After what feels like hours, Baekhyun forces himself to face the stone wall. His entire body is shaking as he touches the cool surface and experiences the weightless fall and the blinding light again. </p><p> </p><p>He returns to his world, to Chanyeol and his usual everyday life. What felt like weeks, months, was only 7 hours in his world. Chanyeol was worried sick, and it was Chanyeol’s grandma who didn’t let Chanyeol call the police since he wasn’t even gone for over 24 hours.</p><p>After Baekhyun returns, Chanyeol’s grandma is oddly quiet and calm, way too reasonable with Chanyeol. Chanyeol doesn’t want to leave Baekhyun’s side even for a minute and so Baekhyun can’t really talk with grandma about what she knows because it’s obvious she knows something; Baekhyun can see the same pain in her eyes he feels inside. </p><p>He tries to get used to his old life and Chanyeol, but it barely takes a month until he decides he can’t be here. He knows it’s incredulous and maybe even stupid, but the short period of time with Kyungsoo changed him --or, well, it didn’t change him, it just gave him a direction; an option for his life he didn’t even know he had. </p><p> </p><p>He actually laughs when he buys the train ticket to Chanyeol’s grandma. He laughs as he writes letters to his family and Chanyeol. He laughs as he steps on the train, carrying a backpack and leaving everything behind. He finally cries when he sees Chanyeol’s grandma waiting for him at the station. And he cries some more when they walk hand in hand to the stonewall in silence. Baekhyun wants to ask so many questions but he opts for one when they reach the final destination. </p><p>“Am I doing the right thing?”</p><p> Chanyeol’s grandma straightens Baekhyun’s collar before cradling his face, smiling that bittersweet smile she had when Baekhyun returned; this time, though, her eyes glisten for different reasons. </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>Baekhyun doesn’t ask more, because he knows she understands his feelings, and maybe he is doing what she never could. He kisses her cheek as a goodbye, and without hesitation, he touches the stone.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo frequents the place where he said goodbye to Baekhyun. He tries to go there at least once a week, and occasionally he even stays there for a night but never falls asleep. Sometimes it feels like it was just yesterday when Kyungsoo felt Baekhyun’s feathery light touch of his lips on his, sometimes it feels weeks since he last heard Baekhyun’s laughter, but usually, it feels painfully long since he last saw Baekhyun standing before his eyes. In reality, it’s been almost a year or so since the goodbyes happened.<br/>
He has touched the stone, traced the outlines of the symbol, even talked to the stone, hoping his words would somehow reach Baekhyun and maybe make Baekhyun find his way back here. Kyungsoo knows he’s being selfish, and he can’t even explain to Jongin what is going on in his head, or what is happening in his heart. He just knows he feels regret and longing and something akin to love whenever he thinks of Baekhyun. </p><p>Kyungsoo stands where Baekhyun stood when he left. He closes his eyes and places his hands on the cold surface of the stone. </p><p>“Does it ever stop? The me wanting you?” Eyes closed, Kyungsoo talks to the unresponding stone. “I want you so much my chest feels tight and my fingers ache with needing to touch you again.” </p><p>Kyungsoo knows he can’t stay like this for much longer, he has already allowed this to go for too long. He has his duties and pride to take care of, so when he stands by the familiar stone again, he decides this is the last time. Baekhyun promised he would take care of himself, and that’s what Kyungsoo should do as well. For Baekhyun. </p><p>He sits down on the ground and leans on the stone as he always does, but that day he accidentally falls asleep. </p><p> </p><p>“On your feet, stranger”, someone says firmly as Kyungsoo feels something poking his legs. Alarmed, he stands up, only to come face to face with the man who has been plaguing his dreams and thoughts, day and night. </p><p>“I’m sorry I’m breaking the promise again, but our story is not finished yet”, Baekhyun utters a peal of laughter, eyes shining and staring at Kyungsoo’s perplexed face, “I need to see what happens next and live it until the end.” Baekhyun takes a hold of Kyungsoo’s hands, squeezing as he slightly pulls Kyungsoo closer, and then slowly wraps his arms around Kyungsoo’s torso. </p><p>“I know I came here for a reason. And believe it or not but that reason was you, Kyungsoo.” </p><p>Kyungsoo can’t do anything but laugh as Baekhyun kisses him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>